Drabbles de sorciers
by Alagnia
Summary: Drabbles pour mon défi des drabbles. Couple aléatoire en fonction de mes envies, fluff ou non, à voir.
1. Drarry

_**Voilà le deuxième drabble de mon défi, il s'agit d'un Drarry !**_

 _ **Un peu moins fluffy que le premier drabble, mais je ne voudrai pas que vous ayez des caries (vous voyez, je suis gentille, je pense à votre santé et à votre porte-monnaie).**_

 _ **Tout du moins j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !**_

Drarry:

Personne n'avait voulu les croire. Au départ tout le monde pensa à une blague. Ce n'était pas possible de toute façon. L'Elu et le fils de mangemort. On croirait le début d'une blague. Mais pourtant. Ils étaient en couple, fous amoureux. Un couple à la Roméo et Juliette. Mais justement, Juliette était une fille. Ici, deux garçons, ennemis depuis des années, issus de deux camps opposés et ils se mettaient en couple du jour et lendemain. Impossible.

Beaucoup tentèrent de raisonner Harry. Ils essayèrent de lui ouvrir les yeux. ''Tu te trompe Harry, tu ne l'aimes pas, et puis de toute façon tu n'es même pas gay''. Mais rien n'y faisait. Alors d'autres rumeurs se répandirent. Draco avait ensorcelé l'Elu pour le livré à son maître. Ce n'était pas impossible, le blond était connu pour son talent pour les potions et aussi pour ses coups en douces.

Mais le couple niait toutes les rumeurs. Ils s'aimaient. Leurs bagarres n'étaient que des erreurs, leurs corps et leurs esprits cherchant à se rapprocher de quelque manière que ce soit. Ils affirmèrent que cela faisait des mois qu'ils s'aimaient en secret, n'osant révéler au monde leur amour. Mais cela ne changea le regard des autres. Ils ne devaient pas aller ensembles. Tous les deux devaient se trouver une belle femme pour assurer la descendance. Ils avaient des devoirs à accomplir.

Alors le discours raconté à Harry changea. ''Il t'a ensorcelé, il est fort en potion, ça a du être un jeu d'enfant pour lui de faire croire que tu l'aimais. Il est dangereux, il te veut du mal.'' Pour Draco, on l'ignorait. Il n'était que celui qui avait changé le Sauveur, celui qui l'avait esclavagé.

Mais malgré tout ça le couple perdura. Jusqu'au jour où Draco fut arrêté et enfermé. Il avait ensorcelé Harry. Le brun était sous l'influence de l' _imperium_. Bien sûr ils nièrent tous deux les accusations mais rien n'y fit. Draco fut envoyé a Azcaban. ''Tu vois Harry, il t'as ensorcelé. Mais ne te tracasse pas, bientôt le sort se dissipera et tu redeviendras toi même.''

Malgré les protestations d'Harry, on ne fit pas sortir Draco de la prison. Personne ne croyait en leur amour.

Quelques temps plus tard tout le monde fut forcé de se rendre à l'évidence, leur amour était véritable. Les deux olus grandes Némésis de Poudlard s'aimaient malgré les rumeurs. Qu'est-ce qui avait ouvert les yeux au monde? Un éclair de lucidité ? Un brin de tolérance ?

Non, deux cadavres.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	2. Couple 'secret' (à lire pour savoir)

_**Voici la troisième drabble de mon défi.**_

 _ **Cette fois, plus fluffy que le dernier (même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la guimauve...)**_

 _ **Couple ''secret'' dans le sens où je ne l'annonce pas au début, même si il est facilement devinable.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Elles étaient totalement différentes, le feu et la glace, le calme et le tempête mais pourtant.

L'une était l'énergie à l'état pur, puissante, plein de chaleur. Elle semblait un peu farouche au premier abord, mais elle était d'un amitié sans faille, relative à sa maison. Ses cheveux même caractérisait son tempérament de feu. Elle était un véritable brasier, brulant ses ennemis mais aussi réchauffant et réconfortant ses amis. Fonceuse, réfléchissant souvent après l'action, une digne descendante de Godric en somme. Elle n'était pas bête, loin de là, seulement elle préférait l'action à la réflexion.

L'autre était l'intelligence, incomprise de beaucoup, voire de tous. Toujours là pour ses amis, mais en même temps toujours absente. Quand quelqu'un réussissait à voir son corps et son esprit réuni, il était chanceux. Mais malgré ça elle était d'un intelligence infaillible. Son apparence faisait d'elle une fille folle et sympathique, mais quiconque la connaissait pouvait affirmer qu'elle était la personne la plus intelligence qu'elle connaissait. Bien sûr beaucoup de monde avait une connaissance hors norme, mais tus la tirait de l'enseignement ou de livres. Mais pas elle, elle semblait être née avec toutes ces connaissances, elle semblait être l'intelligence incarnée.

Et pourtant, malgré les différences, le feu et la glace se réunirent.

Luna et Ginny s'aimèrent.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


	3. Scorbus

_**Me voici pour un nouveau drabble de mon défi.**_

 _ **Il s'agit d'un Scorpius x Albus. Bon, dans le texte j'ai mis que Harry est amoureux de Ginny, même si je ne suis pas fan de ce couple... Mais pour le bien de l'histoire (et l'existence des personnages) je ne pouvait pas faire de Drarry.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

Le Poudlard Express pouvait en raconter des histoires, il avait vu tellement de choses au long de sa vie qu'il lui faudrait sûrement le même temps pour tout raconter. Mais une de ses histoires favorites était celle des Potter. Pas à cause de leur renommée, juste par leur destin et leur petites histoires.

Déjà, James Potter, meilleur ami de Sirius Black et de Rémus Lupin. Ils se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. En gros ils passaient leur temps à faire des bêtises et à les revendiquer. Oh et ils en avaient fait à son bord, échanger des valises, voler des bonbons, monter sur le toit,... et il en passe et des meilleures.

Ensuite vint Harry Potter, membre du trio d'or avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Ils étaient aussi soudés que l'étaient les Maraudeurs. Ils avaient aussi leur ennemis attitrés, les Serpentards et plus particulièrement leur prince, Draco Malfoy. Ils passaient leur temps à se faire des sales coups, le train se souvenait particulièrement cette fois où Draco avait paralysé Harry alors qu'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité. Des chamailleries d'enfants qui durèrent des années.

Et enfin, Albus Potter. Le jeune garçon était tellement effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver chez les Serpentards et de faire honte à sa famille. Mais malgré ça, il se rapprocha de Scorpius Malfoy. Les fils des ennemis, amis ? Voilà quelque chose qui réveilla la curiosité du vieux train. Alors il passa les années suivantes à les observer, à observer leur relation évoluer. Ils étaient vite devenus meilleurs amis, chacun étant la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre. Pour Scorpius, Albus était celui qui l'empêchait de croire à toutes ces rumeurs sur lui et sur l'identité de son supposé géniteur. Scorpius aidait aussi Albus qui avait de plus en plus de mal avec son père. Il faut dire qu'être le fils du Sauveur n'était pas facile à vivre. En plus, le jeune Potter était un Serpentard, beaucoup disaient qu'il était la honte de sa famille, un tare dont il ne faut parler. Et même si il faisait semblant que ça ne l'atteignait pas, ça lui faisait mal. Mais quand il voyait Scorpius toutes ces choses négatives s'envolaient et ils discutaient de tout et de rien durant des heures sans se fatiguer.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée de la 5ème année de Albus et de Scorpius. Ils avaient passés tellement longtemps sans se voir qu'ils passèrent la moitié du trajet à parler sans s'arrêter. Puis quand vint le moment où ils n'eurent plus rien à se raconter, le train vit cette lueur dans le fond de leur regard. Cette même lueur qui avait animé les yeux de James quand il regardait Lily, ou bien quand Harry regardait Ginny. Voulant leur donner de l'intimité, le train voilà la vitre, ainsi personne ne pourrait les surprendre. Mais lui continuait de regarder, il voulait être sûr. Et quand il vit leur mains se rejoindre avant que leur lèvres ne scellent la promesse d'un nouveau pas dans leur relation, le vieux train plein d'histoire ne put s'empêcher un sifflement de se faire entendre.

Il savait que bientôt il ne raconterait plus l'histoire des Potter, mais celle des Potter-Malfoy.

 _ **Une review ?**_

 _ **Alagnia.**_


End file.
